


Abby's Surprise

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Future, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: It's Tim and Abby's wedding day and Abby has a surprise for Tim.





	Abby's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Black was the color Tim always associated with Abby.

Black dress, black gloves, black boots, black parasol, black everything.

So as he stood, Ducky by his side, waiting for her to join him to become his wife, he expected her to be dressed in black. 

"Oh," Ducky exclaimed quietly. 

Tim turned. 

There walking into the room, her arm through Gibbs's, was Abby.

His Abby.

His Abby dressed in a calf length cream dress and cream court shoes.

The same minister who had, two weeks earlier, performed a similar ceremony for Gibbs and Ducky, declared Tim and Abby husband and wife.


End file.
